


Where The Sun No Longer Shines

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's nightmares are getting worse. Who would rescue her tonight, lost and abandoned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Sun No Longer Shines

"Cold Wind is Whispering your name   
Trough Gloomy Trees   
Trough Autumn Forest"

\- Aglarond (Screams Of Agony)

 

Morgana stumbled over the uprooted trees, her hair kinkled, her feet soaked, her heart racing. She has just awoken from one of her sleepwalking nightmares, lost in the fog and alone. She felt scared and everything she wanted was to come back home. As her foot trod on the stone, it shivered and made a terrible sound. Morgana screamed and stepped back. The toad jumped away. Morgana shook with disgust, fear and cold.  
When she heard the cracking sound, she turned around. The reed stood apart and a lady appeared. She seemed to be very noble and precious. And she was so beautiful. Morgana didn't know what to say, think or do, but she knew she'd probably feel safe with this lady, who appeared so strong, undaunted. And it seemed she knows this area well. She was the only one who could rescue her. Morgana knelt in front of the lady, hugging her knees. The lady hunkered and caressed Morgana's shoulder: „Who are you? And why are you here, stumbling along? Why did you go here? You might hurt yourself…“  
Morgana sobbed. „I'm sorry. I don't know how did I get here… First came a nightmare and… then I woke up here…“ The lady hugged Morgana – she needed it really hard. „Shhh… shh. It's okay. Who are you?“ Morgana rose her teary eyes. „Morgana Pendragon. And you, my lady?“ „Lady Morgana,“ murmured the lady. „I heard you are beautiful, but words have no power to express how stunning you are. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Morgause and I am the queen of this swamp.“  
Morgana watched Morgause, her royal beauty, her nobleness, her Greek features… She felt gratitude filling her heart, so she didn't recognize there's one more feeling. That night Morgause helped Morgana to find a way back to Camelot. But it was definitelly not the last night. Since the morrow Morgana has been walking on the edge of the marshes. And with each sunset the queen appeared to reveal her the secrets of the bog… and of her lips.

 

"Cold wind is Whispering Your Name,   
Through Gloomy Trees,   
Through Winter Forest"

\- Aglarond (In The Dead Of Night)


End file.
